South Carolina Cancer Disparities Community Network-ll builds upon the many successes we achieved as a Community Networks Program funded in CNP-I. SCCDCN-ll's overarching goal is to contribute materially to: understanding the underiying causes of cancer-related health disparities; discovering and developing effective innovations to lower incidence, improve survival, and reduce suffering; delivering these innovations to high-risk populations; and, finally, moving them to widespread dissemination. We focus on African Americans (AAs) in South Carolina, a group in a region with much higher-than-average cancer incidence and extraordinarily high mortality given incidence. Our goal will be realized by achieving these Specific Aims: 1. To use the full range of expertise represented in our academic and community partnerships, to increase the knowledge base needed to understand which biomedical and behavioral procedures are most likely to prevent and control cancer in the high-risk African-American communities in South Carolina; 2. Based on discoveries derived from thorough understanding ofthe literature, careful consideration of our own descriptive studies and observations, and feedback from community partners, to develop and test interventions that are likely to reduce cancer incidence, downstage disease at time of diagnosis, increase longevity, and improve gualitv of life in people with cancer; 3. To deliver interventions shown to be effective to places of greatest receptivity and public health need and to evaluate them in terms of generalizability (i.e., external validity); and 4. To disseminate results from successful interventions in the form of intervention